hagglefandomcom-20200214-history
Cerbie
Cerbie McDonald is a female human from the planet earth, and sister of well known stooge, Mack McDonald, sidekick of Biggs Thuggsly. She is known for her morbid obesity, and for her ferocious appetite. She is a member of the Schnozmobile racing team, the Thirty Ancones, consisting of her, her best friend, Susie Amine, trash pickup robot Gorf, star pilot Steven Chile, his dim witted co-pilot, Robby Swanson, and comedian Carl Twine. History (Her story) In 1623, after being kicked out of school for her laziness, Cerbie, melancholy, depressingly walked home, only to find that her home has been reposessed. After finding this out, she goes in search for a place for her and her family to live, which she doesn't find. Instead, she loses money, as she dropped her 1000 cashoola banknote into the sewer systems of Capital city while on her way to the spaceport to look for work. At the spaceport, she found not a job, for no employers wanted fat and ugly, which she is known to be. Sad once again, she walked into Little Joe's Bar and told the guys there her story, which of course they didn't apreciate, resulting in the chase that led her to Iko's Chocolate Bar, where she ran into her good friend, Susie Amine, who too has been kicked out of school, though for a different reason, loitering (she stayed in class after school ended, as she didn't hear the bell).The two decided not to give up and to instead look around the spaceport in search of a job. Somehow, Cerbie ended up in a Schnozmobile and won a race with Big Wenis himself. Infuriated by his loss, the elbowskinner, as Susie calls him, chased the two around the track demanding they stopped for him to spit in their sushi, until they ran into Carl Twine, the man the Schnozracer made a bet with earlier. Paying Twine his 5000 cashoolas, Big Wenis left, still not having a clue of how a person half as fat as himself could of beat him. Carl Twine, impressed, chose to let other two come with him to the Medium Sized Dipper, to be part of his Schnozracing team. Soon afterwards, the group came upon the star pilot, Steven Chile, who could transport the three to the Medium SIzed Dipper. After haggling with the pilot, agreeing on 30000 cashoolas, they went onto Chile's Ship, the Century Eagle, which had seen better days. Actually, it hadn't, it was always garbarge. Onboard, the the three met Robby Swanson, Steven Chile's co-pilot, Gorf, their cleaning robot, and Dachshund, as the name suggests, a Dachshund. After encountering some Tiny Weni, and an extra 3000 cashoolas added to the cost, the group arived arived at their destination. Almost instantly, Big Fecie, a known drunkard, picked a fight with Cerbie, saying she was looking at his ugly third eye, which is false, as her eyes were facing his direction, but she was asleep. Enraged, Big Fecie repeatedly samdebed on her, chanting "aimachiliu, aimachiliu!", followed by his soon death by Staech, the third stooge. Staech was an opponent of Twine in the upcoming race, the Chickenugapolis 500,000, saying that after beating Twine in the race, he would cut his wenis off and feed it to his dog. However, Carl told Staech that it was not he who would be racing, but Cerbie, who absorbed Staech after his calling of her stupid. while preparing for the race, Cerbie ate Carl's Schnoz, the Green Gronion, as she thought it was food, resulting in Twine chasing Cerbie around with a knife. Because it was impossible for Twine not to catch up to Cerbie, as she is so fat and obese, she was stabbed many times, though she was protected by 22 layers of flab. Eventually, the Carl stopped going rogue one. However, now... er, '''then '''they needed a new Schnozmobile, so Carl bought the chasis while he forced Cerbie and Susie to work jobs at Yoshimitsubishi's place to earn extra cashoolas. Meanwhile, after previously informing Twine of their ship being damaged by the earlier Tiny Wenis attack, Steven and Robby got to work making repairs being paid for by Twine. Well, Robby, anyway, as Steven had severe diarrhea for eating all that chile. Having a difficult time by himself, Robby bought a Gorf-6 trash robot to help clean up for only 6000 cashoolas, which Chile (the cannibal, not the food) did not like at all. After a not so hard day's work, and the attack of Biggs, Cerbie returned to inorm Twine she got herself and Susie fired for eating the Grand Eatery. Robby however, calculated the needed cashoolas to be -1,674,930.8921 (his calculator was broken). Appearances Episode 1 - The First Episode Episode 2 - The Grand Eatery Episode 3 - Typo Genie Episode 4 - Cerbie Survives Accidental Suicide Episode 5 - Playing Drowned Fish Episode 6 - A Foo Foo There Was Episode 7 - Cerbie Road Episode 8 - Inhaled Helium Episode 9 - Sinbad vs Drunken Donuts Episode 10 - Ink Them, Dinkum! Episode 11 - Eating the Tapeworm Episode 12 - The MeltdownCategory:Characters Category:Alive people Category:Humans Category:Cerbie's Ashes Characters